The Angry German Kid Show/AGK's Girlfriend
AGK's Girlfriend is the second episode of the season 4 (62nd overall). Synopsis Part 1 A new student arrived at Leopold's school, and Leopold seems to have a crush on her. Part 2 Leopold is ready for the date with Tailsko, but was not ready for Kyle who wants to kidnap her. Part 3 Oh no! Dave Miller has returned, and is about to kill Tailsko! Will Leopold & Fabrice save her on time? Part 4 Will Fabrice become a human or will he remain a zombie for the rest of his life? Plot Prologue The episode starts with the narrator talking about a murder that happened 10 years ago at a local family restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in Hurricane, Utah. It then shows a computer screen showing a birthday party. The screen sometimes shows static and would often show some hidden messages. The screen comes back, this time with a man behind the children in a Spring Bonnie suit. When the screen came back for the third time, things became gruesome. The scene shows the man out of the suit, and children scattered all around the party room, murdered. The narrator later tells that the killer, William Afton, has returned, and that he isn't going to give up after he failed to murder his latest victim twice. Later, a fox boy named Milo shows up, trying to talk to his sister Tailsko. He tells her all the pain the victims had to deal with, and that they became blind by their anger. He begs her to free them and wishes to be reunited with her. Part 1 At school, Leopold was running in the halls because he's late, but accidentaly bumps into a new student: Millie "Tailsko" Prower. He started to fall in love with her, but snapped out of his obsession. Tailsko told him she met some boys who were like him before. They introduced each other, until Principal Diknoz told them to go back to class. In class, Ronald humiliates Leopold in front of everyone, which angers the german kid. ms. Sukscox told them to stop laughing and told Leopold they'll have a talk after class. At class, Leopold feels annoyed by Ronald. When Tailsko showed up, he explained the situation. It turns out she also had to deal with bullying because she had two tails, but Leopold told her he loves her the way she is and asks her if he could be her boyfriend. Ronald then continued to mock them, which angers Leopold even more. After school, Leopold introduces Tailsko to his friends. But when Gene introduced himself, Tailsko stared at him as if he told a bad joke. After snapping out of it, she explained she has a problem with people wearing purple. She then asked if anyone has seen Fabrice, which shocks Leopold because he's aware he's ccause of his disappearancce. But telling her about it reassured her, knowing her best friend is still alive. Kyle spied on them, and went to tell his owner about it. Tailsko was wondering where Fabrice could be, until he appeared in front of her. But when she wanted to hug him, he screamed in pain. Tailsko noticed there was blood on her shirt, and became terrified when she saw Fabrice as a zombie. When Leopold arrived home, Harold noticed he was strangely happy. Leopold announced the great news to his father, which shocked him very hard. Harold then told Leopold's brothers to come downstairs. Sean laughed at Leopold, only to later get knocked out by Harold. When Leopold told the girl's name, Harold collapsed, thinking he was still drunk. And Leopnidas made fun of him, thinking he's in love with Tails. Part 2 The next evening, Leopold is ready to go on his first date with Tailsko. Before he could go, Leonidas gave him a poem about the 5 senses and told him to read it without looking at the paper. At the restaurant, Leopold and Tailso talked about the things they usually do, until Tailsko confessed that she stared at Gene because she was tormented by someone wearing purple (later revealed to be William Afton). Kyle, who was outside, is ready for his plan and gets inside, turning off the power of the buildng, which frightens Tailsko even more. Leopodl was looking for his Night Vision glasses, but didn't notice Kyle kidnapped his girlfriend until he noticed she went missing and went outside the resaurant. Chasing Kyle, Leopold didn't notice Fabrice was there. When Leopold explained the situation to him, he then remembered everything. He then went on to explain who was the person she's afraid of. Leopold & Fabrice then decide to go to an abandoned warehouse. Part 3 Tailsko woke up, stuffed inside a Golden Freddy suit. She had no idea where she was, until she heard a voice. A voice way too familiar for her to forget it. It was her killer and stalker, Dave Miller (A.K.A. William Afton). He told her he stuffed her inside a springlock suit, and that if she ever moved, she would already be dead. He then leaves, asking Kyle to keep an eye on her. Leopold & Fabrice went on their way to the Afton Robotics warehoue and met Hoppus, who saw Kyle. They finally arrived, only to meet Kyle and to get into a fight. They became victorious and tied up Kyle into a rocket, sending him into space. They then freed Tailsko, who explained why she was stuffed inside the springlock suit and noticed Fabrice's appearance, whicch he confirmed it did in fact happen. This made Tilsko, which upset Leopold & Hoppus who somehow were responsible. Suddendly, Dave (disguised as Spring Bonnie) appears from behind. Leopold then attacks Dave, but gets grabbed by Dave in the neck. He then hits him with his keyboard, causing the springlocks to crush Dave inside the Spring Bonnie suit. He then begs Tailsko for mercy, but she leaves him. Outside, Fabrice rants about being alive when he should be dead, but Tailsko tells him that despite having the appearance of a monster, she still remembers the face of a friend. Hoppus then gets a call from Gene, reminding him they'll be watching a movie in 10 minutes. Everyne leaves, except for Leopold & Tailsko who were about to kiss until Harold reminded Leeopold he has to leave. But Tailsko wanted to stay longer, and they got in the car. Fabrice stood outside, reminding Kervin he's next. At Leopold's house, his brothers were waiting for him to come back. Leorich was playing Sonic Mania until he heard Harold's car outside. He saw Harold, Leopold & Tailsko getting out of the car. Tailsko gets to meet all of Leopold's siblings. After that, Harold noticed a foul odor around the room. Leopold told them he had to deal with a serial killer and that it was really easy. Tailsko later kissed him in the cheek, which made him as light as a feather. Leopold then proceeded to read Leonidas's poem, but when he was about to finish, the episode crashed and a Blue Screen of Death appeared on the screen. A girl appeared on the screen, telling the viewer she didn't mean to make the episode crash and that she wanted to make the next scene EXE style (a reference to the ending scene of Sally.exe). When the episode came back, Leopold & Tailsko kissed, to the shock of everyone, especially Leorich who covered his eyes. At this moment, Dave vanished from Tailsko's mind. She now felt brave enough to face him a second time. The episode ends with the Missiing Children fading away as their souls are now at rest, then with Leopold, Milo & Tailsko as they appear on screen. The screen then flickers and shows them in an Enslaved appearance. Dave then speaks, accepting his new life as Springtrap. He then jumpscares the viewer, revealing the 3 characters in their Nightmare appearance. Epilogue One day later, Gene decides to visit Kervin, so he could turn Fabrice back into a human. But when Kervin saw that Fabrice was there, he ran away, causing the spirits of the children to go after him. He begged for mercy, but they blocked the way, allowing Fabrice to take out his knife, but luckily, Gene took out his shovel and knocked him down. After being asked to destroy the Phantom Ruby inside Fabrice's body, Kervin refuses, fearing that Rocky would do what he told him, but later accepts after Tailsko & Gene told him that if he doesn't, Fabrice will end up like Quasimodo from "The Hunchack of Notre-Dame". It turns out that the experiment worked well, but the problem is that Fabrice can break walls with a single punch. Later, Kervin apologizes to Tailsko, telling her that he feels bad for her, her brother, and the 5 missing children. Gallery Not you again (Episode 62 Sneak Peek).png|Looks like Kyle's at it again, and he isn't giving up this time. Teaming up (Episode 62 Sneak Peek).png|With the help of Fabice, Leopold will prove that he cares about the person he loves. Don't try to figure out what the posters in the background mean. 4fdf8d5309d1a04-a-nw-p.png|Come on, Hoppus. Smile! You should be happy to meet one of your biggest fans. Poor Hoppus (AGK Ep 62 Sneak Peek).jpg|Don't be like that, Hoppus. Heartbroken (AGK Ep 62 Sneak Peek).png|Awww, why are you crying, Leopold? Is it because your girlfriend found out you were the one who killed her best friend? Also, look behind you. Dave Miller's Death (AGK Ep 62 Sneak Peek).png|It sure was fun killing children. But your life ends here, William Afton. Goodbye (Episode 62 Sneak Peek).png|Here lies William Afton, a psychopath that has no regrets for his actions. One Big Happy Family (Episode 62 Sneak Peek).png|Molten Freddy says: "Together again!" Golden Freddy appears (Episode 62 Sneak Peek).png|You can't run, Kervin. Transcript Trivia *The story behind this episode is based on the book "FNAF: The Silver Eyes". *This episode uses an idea that LeopoldHitlerMania leaked. **However, the battle is similar to the one in "AGK & Noah VS Hitler" by Atarster. *This is the third episode Fabrice helped Gene with the writing. **Originally, this was going to be the first time Fabrice works on one part of the episode (based on "Hooked on Sonics", the Sonic SatAM episode seen in Sally.exe), but it got cancelled because it wasted so much time. ***However, it came back after Fabrice thought if he could make it easier. *According to Fabrice, Dave Miller is voiced by Travrinity because Fabrice's mother thought Traver sounded scary. *It is the last episode Fabrice appears as a zombie. *In the second comic dub, two pictures of the episode have been leaked, along with an estimated release date. *Tailsko's name shall not be mistaken for Milly Prower, the voice actress of Viser from High School DXD. *While explaning how he knows the code, Fabrice actually tells the story of "FNAF: Sister Location" **This may hint a "Sister Location" episode may come out. ***It will, in fact, happen in the Season 5 finale. External Links *AGK's Girlfriend on Angry German Kid Wiki Videos Category:Angry German Kid Category:Purple Guy Story Arc Episodes Category:Kyle Story Arc Episodes